Balers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,954 is directed to an apparatus for baling a crop with stiff stalks such as corn stalks. The apparatus includes frame with a front and a rear and at least one ground engaging wheel operatively attached to the frame for facilitating movement of the frame in a forward direction. An accumulator is operatively attached to the frame for holding the crop in various amounts. A pickup is operatively attached to the front of the frame for picking up the crop from a field and transferring the crop into the accumulator. A baler is operatively attached to the frame behind the accumulator for transforming a crop into a bale. A conveyor is provided in the accumulator for moving the crop in the accumulator to the inlet of the baler.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140237981 is directed to a crop collection device including a first conveyor and a second conveyor and a crop outlet positioned at the most rearward end of the crop collection device. The crop collection device outlet is adapted to align the first conveyor to the inlet of a bale chamber. The crop collection device feeds harvested crop material into a bale chamber by conveying crop from the first conveyor to the second conveyor and then finally to the bale chamber. The first conveyor positioned over the second conveyor and each of the first and second conveyors are independently movable in the forward and aft directions. The device further includes an agricultural harvester that comprises a crop collection device and a bale ejection system with increased efficiency for continuous operation.